


"Baby"

by halfwingangel, Lady_Kaie



Series: Chronicles of the Librarian and the Tutor: Citadel adventures in the employ of a Prince [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Curvy Reader, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Headcanon, Other, readerisbabyfromhereonout, you'llseewhy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwingangel/pseuds/halfwingangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Gladio's first thoughts on you... "Baby"  Because that is what Gladiolus would call his girlfriend.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Chronicles of the Librarian and the Tutor: Citadel adventures in the employ of a Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848916
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. First Sight

“Baby”

Gladio’s first thoughts on you and getting to know you:

Gladiolus had just moved from his family home into the Citadel to be closer to the Prince. After Noctis’ first year at college, which he flunked much to Ignis’ chagrin, he was moved back home out of his apartment.

During the day, Gladio spent his time training and enacting his duties as a shield while at night he spent most of his time home alone.

For the past two years he kept dating the same women. Gorgeous… shallow things who didn’t know the difference between a romance novel and nonfiction. Having polite, intelligent conversation was near to impossible, and getting them to talk about anything other than hair, nails and clothes never happened.

Thankfully most of them knew who the Prince was, but they didn’t have a sweet clue that Regis was still the reigning monarch. It was embarrassing, and the only real reason he continued with it was to upset his father who was insistent he start to settle down.

He didn’t want to settle down! He wanted adventure and fun! But he did want it at someone’s side. Most of the women he knew didn’t like a thing to do with camping and they were way too focused on how hot he looked instead of liking him forbhis brain. In his teens he wouldnt have cared, but now he was in his 20's and wanted to be seen as more than a soldier or a jock with amazing abs.

That was one of the worst things about being built like he was. Women just wanted him for his body. Again, once upon a time he didnt care, but the monotony of the same situations happening over and over was getting to him.He just wanted good conversation and someone to camp with! Was that asking too much?

Clearly it was because he had run through all the secretary pools and kept coming up empty with anyone even remotely interesting or tolerable for more than two hours.

After sometime, though he had known a bit from the beginning, was that he kept picking the same girls. Not that he was prejudiced, because he liked a woman anyway he could get her. Though it would be nice to find someone with some substance who could eat more than a lemon wedge and be full.

In fact, he was about to give up the search. Its not like he had time to go out and hunt someone down or play the bars. Besides that, bars only got him one night stands, not something more long term.

And then one day, his luck seemed to change when he met a woman, you, on the Elevator one morning on the way to his floor, where his office was. Weeks passed… and his interest grew.

At first you came across as very unassuming, always quiet or your nose buried in a book, that changed daily!

Your style of dress was even more ordinary and in fact so was your body. At first. Gladiolus slowly began to take note. Being a satisfactory height dressed in high waisted skirts and crisp white blouses, you maintained a very attractive and wholly appropriate look for whatever position you held in the citadel, with minimal makeup, glasses and small ballet flats that didn’t make noise when you moved.

To most men this would not draw the eye, but as the two of you met each morning at 7:50 am, to use the elevator, you drew Gladio's eye.

It all started because you didn't look, or ogle him, in fact you stayed wholly occupied with your belongings or telephone, probably reading emails from your boss. Every now and then you would smile as he stepped off the mechanical device to go his own way.

Day in and day out you boarded the same elevator and he really began to take notice of just how attractive you were.

Thick hips, a slightly rounded belly and gorgeous shoulders that made him want to lean down and lick a clean line from the rounded edge and up her neck, it didn’t take long for him to wonder what your legs would look like in something tight…revealing! And heavens those breasts. Perfection. He knew they would fit damn near perfectly in the palms of his huge hands.

For weeks the two of you played this game, silent rides to your floors, sharing the same elevator, though Gladio had made sure that if he showed up too early he would wait in the wings until you breached past the front doors and made your way to the massive golden doors that would lead you to the upper floor levels.

Now, for all of Gladio’s male pride, and constant tendency to flirt with a woman, he couldn’t think of a damn thing to say to this woman, you! In fact all he could think about was slipping your hair free of the ponytail it was always kept it in, burying his fingers into those perfect locks, slamming the emergency stop and making love to you right up against the wall.

Not fuck you… no no. He wanted to slide within your gorgeous body, feel those amazingly feminine, heavy curves wrap around him and listen to the sweet sounds of ecstasy call out to the Astrals above.

But he still had yet to hear that voice. He had received shy smiles that grew bolder by the day, but nothing had encouraged you to speak aloud so that he could decipher the register in which you spoke. The moment he knew and it was going to haunt his dreams with a more accurate version of what your erotic screams would sound like… Right in his ear… his body thrusting deep and slow…your pretty manicures nails scratching into his back muscles until the pain mingled with the…

WOAH! He needed to get back on track! Wasn’t he supposed to be finding a woman who wanted to do more than get in his pants? Truthfully he wasn’t even sure that you could be the one. Maybe he was just infatuated because you satisfied his sexy librarian dream that he had always wanted to experience since he was in high school.

As if you were a librarian. As if he could be so fortunate! The intellect, the knowledge! Astrals above it would be amazing. But, it required significant knowledge and screenings to be allowed admittance to the Citadel library considering all of the ancient and important documents that were housed there.

Resigned to his fate, Gladio started to take a different way to work, knowing that his father would choose someone for him to marry anyway and there was no sense in trying to get out of it. Besides, you deserved more than a man who was destined to dedicate his life to his future King.

Right?

Right…

Then why couldnt he get you out of his head? Why, that when he decided to let off some steam and head to the bars one night with Ignis, did every other woman he met get compared to you and they came up so short in the personality department? For the love of the Six! You two hadn't even spoken!

But it didn't seem to matter to Gladio when all he could think was how these other women were a complete waste of his time.  
He didn't want to be groped and petted, gazed at like a piece of meat! He wanted your lovely expressive eyes to look deep inside of him and see the man hiding away behind the Shield.

Good Gods he had been reading too many romance novels with damaged men and heroic women! He needed to get it together!  
But he didn't.

It wasn’t until one late night that he wandered down to the library to find something, anything to read, that he came face to face with his gorgeous elevator woman and there, twinkling in your incredible eyes, was a look he had waited a long time to see.

It wasn’t lust, nor was it deep infatuation, if anything it was challenging in that she refused to be cowed by his presence or pretend to play a lower role just because of his status.

Damn… she was pretty awesome. But still nothing to get too excited with…

“Good evening Mr. Amicitia. You haven’t been on our route, I thought you had fallen ill.” A brilliant smile shined at him, and damn the Six! Her voice was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Not too high, but a nice low tone for a female, it was sultry, a little husky, and shot straight through his body, turning him on beyond belief.

“So sorry you missed me, baby.” He replied with a cocky grin. That was not what he had wanted to say! But gods love you, you didnt skip a beat.

“Well, I figured you’d be to see me sometime soon. You have a few overdue books. I took the liberty of finding you three of my personal favorites.” One was of poetry, which Gladio wasn’t a huge fan of, but he had never been able to pick a good one. The other a classic romance that he read before bed or on his leisure time, and one on the history of Tenebrae. “I figured you’ll need to brush up on some of your basic knowledge since Prince Ravus is coming next week, and you wouldn't want to give him an excuse to cast one of those murderous looks... right?.” Your smile is cocky and self assured, something that Gladio immediately responds to. There's that personality!

He doesn’t have a smart ass answer, nor a catchy pick up line for the gorgeous woman he has dreamt of for the past few months. In fact he is completely enthralled by how you are handling him so easy, so much so, that when you see him out and he waves like a moron who is too shy to talk to his crush, you flash him a wink and whisper, “See you later ‘baby’” You use the same nickname for him, which has never happened to the massive man without being vastly annoying and then the door closes and Gladio is left alone in the citadel hallway…

It was in that moment he decided to hell with duty… he was going to have some fun… and he was going to have it with you.


	2. Casanova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has been wondering where Baby has been...
> 
> He finds her unexpectedly one evening and completely makes a fool of himself. Or so he thinks...

Becoming a shield was not a sure fired job despite what most of the population believed. Most people thought that birth and name ensured the position, but there was plenty that went into the job besides training oneself to be prepared for any and all situations. The training of the future King and ensuring that he was able to protect himself was also part of the process.

With it came bi-annual reports and annual reports that were turned in to both the current King and his Shield. Each month he took down the statistics of Noctis’ progress from the previous month, including the training approach he was using and which ones required more time to be devoted. For the past six months, Gladiolus had been working on sword work significantly to increase bulk and agility with a weapon, though he had noticed that the Prince’s hand to hand combat was lacking. Stamina was up, which meant that the running with Prompto was doing it’s job, however some strength training would help all around with sword handling and fighting.

As far as mental health concerns went, the Prince was as unreachable as always, and now there were other people in his affairs. Over the past month the King assured Gladiolus that he was not obligated to focus a significant amount of his report on the inner workings of Noctis’ behavior, except in training situations. Ignis and his current tutor… assistant? Whatever she was, the woman who the King had hired to step in and help with University as well as Ignis’ duties was at the forefront of seeing to Noctis' mood and mental well being.

The poor soul.

Though, he couldn’t find fault with the woman’s approach. She was direct, no nonsense and really laid down the law. Her methods were all about discipline, work and reward which was the vast majority of any government, military or position for a nobleman. There was very little play and Noctis needed to learn how to cope with such an upset to his spoiled world. There was just so much to do for the future King, and sometimes it felt impossible to get it all done.

Sighing, one large hand rakes through the errant locks of dark brunette as the other slips up to join its twin. With a few agile pulls and strokes, the mane of chocolate is pulled up into a high pony, one thick finger latches into the elastic on his wrist and then everything is secure so that the heat lessens on the back of his neck. There’s heat on his face and neck, but the rest of the large soldier is ready to freeze in part due to the frigid temperatures that the Citadel, but especially the library is kept at. Light heather grey cargo pants and a cable knit chunky black sweater that is glued to his fit physique are thankfully warm enough to keep him from turning into a popsicle.

Shortly after his supper in the King’s private dining room with Noctis and the others who were always invited to eat with the Lucis Caelum’s, Gladiolus retired to his apartment in the East wing of the Citadel where workers for the building with the right kind of access, were housed. Being the Prince’s Shield, he should have been in the southern wing where the family was housed, but the dark haired man wasn’t ready to give up that much of himself to King and Country just yet. That, and Prompto had moved in now that Noctis and he were dating and he did not want to listen to that awkward love affair that surprisingly enough, Regis was allowing to continue.

For that, Gladiolus had been immensely happy. The hyper blond was a good influence for Noctis, and what was more, there was a depth to the younger man that rounded out pieces of personality that Noctis hadn’t quite developed or still didn’t understand. Both he and Ignis had discussed the relationship at length and both of them could see it going the distance. Who would have thought that Noctis would find someone before him?

Though, if he had his way, then the future Shield to the King wasn’t going to be too far behind. If only he could get his schedule to coordinate with yours though. Another heavy sigh left his thick lips, pushing the air out of his chest as he stretched back over the chair, that sweater creeping up his toned abdomen that sent a shiver right up him. Cool air on steaming hot skin was not always a welcome sensation. A sharp grunt flew out of the man, who was stretched so far out in his chair that the back two legs were the only part of the heavy wooden structure still touching the ground.

Startled with the echoing sound of his displeasure, Gladiolus shot forward and jumped as his chair slammed into the tile flooring without remorse for where he was at. Sheepishly, his bright copper eyes, hidden behind a pair of camo colored wide rimmed glasses, flicked about the deserted space. What in the hell time was it anyway?

The golden faced watch with a finely woven leather band and gold clasps glinted in the low table lights as he glanced at the time. Nearing 10 p.m. Which meant he had been here for close to two and a half hours. The table at which he sat was littered with old reports that were published into Crownsguard and Kingsglaive Journals alike, some of which his father had written when he had trained to be Regis’ Shield. Thus far, he was ten pages into his twenty page report, having detailed the past year’s highlights and less effective measures. For the final portion of the report he would have to pull together research to express his plans for the future and why they were necessary to the Prince’s training.

Again, that wouldn’t be hard because he had found the vast majority of his research and created his bibliography and made copies of the pages he required so that the journals could be put away. What worried him was the approach and whether or not it would be acceptable.

Not only did he want to incorporate more hand to hand combat, which most King’s didn’t trouble themselves with, but he wanted to add in a meditation portion and team bonding exercise monthly. In the past the King and his crownsguard didn’t pay attention to their personal relationships because personal and professional were entwined. However, since Ignis, Gladiolus and Noctis had grown up together they learned how to be friends before servants. In his mind it was imperative that they worked on their professional relationship because it was different from their friendship. That, and Prompto was fairly insecure in relation to his position in society but also in regards to what he brings to the table. Having a weak link wouldn’t bode well for them, and it was important for Gladiolus to ensure the smooth running of his future King’s entourage, which meant that Prompto needed to know his place and feel like a valued member because his life, and theirs, would be in the blond’s hands.

Now, to put all of those thoughts into ten pages. Gladiolus rubbed his stubbled face, the fatigue crawling along the edges of his eyes as he took a quiet moment to glance around. When he had dropped the chair and made noise, he had anticipated a sound scolding, but the librarian wasn't in sight, and thankfully neither was anyone else. The few stragglers who had been working when he came in, were all gone, undoubtedly getting the sleep he desperately needed.

Another thing he desperately needed was to get on a decent daytime schedule again, so that he could even hope to glance at your gorgeous face that he had gone without for nearly two weeks. And not for lack of trying on his part! His father had caught him trying to sneak in the library numerous times when he should have been in trainings. So not only did he have to put in extra hours, but he had to deal with the fact that seeing you was not a reality. What was more, after sending Ignis out on recon for information, it had also come to the Shield’s attention that your schedule had changed, though Librarians were notorious for being secretive and often frowned upon outsiders gaining knowledge about the happenings of the library.

Which meant he had no idea what your schedule was anymore!

The papers on the table were doing nothing except taking up space and more of his time considering the energy to continue with his report was nonexistent. Once this thing was finished, he would be able to dedicate more time to finding you where he would then attempt to woo you with his more subtle charms. If he even had them! Astrals above, how was he supposed to be interesting to a woman like you?

A smart woman! A gorgeous, curvaceous creature who had a brain and knows how to use it. The raw sex appeal was forgotten in a woman like you, but he would be a fool to think it was nonexistent. Oh no, you held a passion deep within, burning at the center of your being just waiting to be set free by the right set of hands. Would his hands be the worthy suitor? Would you allow him to touch not only your body, but the depths of your soul as well?

“Ok Gladio, get it together man.” He grunted softly to himself, crawling up to a standing position so that he could get some feeling back in his butt. Wooden chairs were unforgiving on certain pieces of the anatomy. One more good stretch and he set to the documents that would need to be turned into the librarian on duty to be returned to the vaults where the original copies were kept so as not to lose them to misuse. Digital copies were at everyone’s disposal as long as they had a Citadel identification card, however Gladiolus was a purist and preferred the texture of the pages between his fingers instead of the glare of a screen.

Once the documents were gathered up and separated back into their appropriate folders, the Shield headed up toward the massive ornate structure that some called a desk. What it really was, was a mini fortress for the famed Citadel Librarians to work behind so as to induce soul crushing fear into those who would dare coming calling upon them for help. At least that’s how he had felt when he was a boy. Now he was well on his way to seven foot tall, alright he wasn’t that tall but some people felt like he was, the four foot high square structure that was carved and polished from a massive old Lucian willow that had been struck by lightning after five hundred years of growth. That had happened when his father was a boy and carved along the sides of the square structure, was the tale of Insomnia and the great kings who watched this tree grow. Starting with the King who planted it.

Gladiolus adored old tales of his kingdom and enjoyed when the children from the neighboring schools came on their library field trips because he was called to recant them. Rounding the perimeter, peering through the windows one each of the four sides, Gladiolus never did find the hidden librarian. Well, he could not just leave these documents sitting around.

“Hello?” He half whispered, half shouted but no one rounded a corner to hush him, so he set out with the documents under his arm to find the woman in charge tonight. Rustling caught his attention toward the far end of the semi circular room. He set off as though he was in an urban combat setting, silent footfalls brought him down the rows until he rounded a corner and took in the sight of the individual creating the sound.

Clad in a long black skirt with thick black tights peaking past the hemline that brushes against the woman’s shins, his eyes continue upward to see the silk button up blouse and further to behold gorgeous _____ hair tied up in a high bun. But it’s the eyes that gives him pause. Those glorious ______ gems that he has missed seeing for several long weeks.

It’s you!

“It’s you!” His excitement overloaded his rational mind and before he could stop the words, they were shouted out of his mouth, startling you from the focus you were giving to a very difficult top shelf filled with heavy books. Despite the help of the ladder, you were still balanced rather precariously and the moment he cried out in the silence, it startled you and down you came.

Gladio was inactive for all of a split second, absolute horror freezing him in place for just that quick moment, until he sprang forward to catch you. The documents in his arms dropped and scattered over the ground when he lunged forward, but all that mattered was making sure that you were okay. The solid weight of your body landed amongst his muscular arms, light as a feather for the hulking man, and when he looked down into your gorgeous eyes, time seemed to stop.

And unfortunately for the self acclaimed casanova, so did his brain.

“Good your… Okay… I mean… Hurt you’re not…” Real smooth Gladiolus… real smooth.

Blushing furiously at his obvious lack of decorum to handle the situation in a cool, smooth manner, Gladio didn’t realize he was still holding you until you lightly tapped his arm.

“Oh yeah so sorry…” The impression of your body could still be felt even after he put you down on your feet. That you were nearly knocked off of with a heavy sneezing fit. Gladiolus’ eyes widened in worry, and without thinking he reached toward your face and slid the loop on your ear off, retrieved a monogrammed hanky that he kept in his back pocket and gently dabbed your nose.

A habit from caring for his younger sister.

“You okay? I mean…” Get it together Gladio! Seriously! Stuttering slightly, unable to fully function under the intensity of your gorgeous stare, he scratched roughly at the back of his neck and put the hanky in your hand. “I mean from the fall. I hope you didn’t get hurt… I’m not exactly a soft squishy place to land.” Oh gods…

Noticing the brow on your forehead shoot upward and then realizing his mistake in that you were rather squishy, in a becoming way of course, he turned a perfect shade of crimson and attempted to polish his blunder.

“Not that soft and squishy is bad! In fact I like many forms of women. I umm… and men.” No! Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head furiously he continued to put his foot in his mouth. “I mean not men. I don’t like men. I’m not gay. Not that there’s anything wrong with people being gay …”

Good job Gladio… way to make a good first impression!

Sighing, the poor Shield faltered horribly as a smile began to spread over your face. “I ummm… It’s just that…. I meant no offense. I mean I think you’re really pretty…”

Pretty! Come on you basic bitch! You can do better than that!

At least he tried to, but with your puffy little face all red from sickness, and that exhausted smile flashing in his direction, the smooth operator that was Gladiolus with women evaporated to nothingness. “I mean. You’re more than pretty. You’re very…” HIs eyes drifted to your chest, “Bountiful…”

Both brows were up now and Gladio wanted to through the flooring. “I mean! I mean that in the best possible way. Not that I only pay attention to your body… which is great by the way.” Could he say that! Gods why weren’t you talking! With nothing coming from you it left him in this tortuous limbo that he felt the need to occupy. Damnit!

Noticing the papers on the ground, thankful for a diversion, the soldier stooped to gather them so that he didn’t need to look you in the eye. “I also pay attention to your mind.” Okay dude! Seriously…..

Get a damn grip!

“I mean I know you have a mind. Of course you have a mind. What I mean is that I appreciate all of you.” Please Gods say something already!

The brush of your fingertips over the back of his large palm seemed to give the poor man a jumpstart out of his terrible ineptitude to converse this evening, and drew his gaze back to yours. There was a soft smile in place, and as you gestured to your throat, your mask back on your face covering your gorgeous lips that he had spent way too much time daydreaming about, realization hit him.

“Ohhhhh you lost your voice!”

A nod is his answer and yet again he feels like a moron.

Beet red and completely mortified, he draws himself up on those long, thick legs of his and holds his hand out to help you up. “I am so sorry. I … I was just excited to see you. I kinda missed you…”

Yeah! Because that’s not creepy you weirdo! Squeezing his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose, Gladio heaved a massive sigh. “I don’t mean that in some creepy weird way. I just got used to seeing you and I haven’t…” Ok, stalker much! For the love of the Astral’s Gladio what in the hell is going on with you!

The internal dialogue was not helping to calm the Shield down one little bit, but a gentle touch of your hand surely did the trick. When he caught sight of your eyes there was a flash of amusement, but behind that he could see your tolerant nature peering out. Chuckling, he raked a hand through his thick black mass of hair and carefully handed the papers to you that you held your hands open for. “I hope I’m not being too forward,” No, you’ve already done that Gladiolus!

Steeling his nerve and stomping down on that little voice rattling off all of his mistakes, he somehow squeaked out the question, “So uh… Would you like to go out with me?” Fuck! His voice just cracked….

It cracked! As though he was a teenager going through hormonal changes! Gladiolus winced, but quickly wiped all misery from his expression to meet your eyes. His heart was pounding so furiously he couldn’t tell if you were looking at him in awe or in absolute horror.

He certainly felt like it was horror. A soft sigh escaped him when you set on a path to bring the two of you back to the main floor of the library where you quickly disappeared behind the massive wooden fortress with his files, and then returned a few moments later with a piece of paper.

Elegant fingers, painted a lovely shade of gold released the thick card stock into his oversized paw as a beautiful smile lit up your face. You hadn’t replaced the mask, instead having pocketed it, due to your earlier sneezing outburst. It was undoubtedly ruined. Thank goodness it was merely paper.

Gladiolus glanced down to the beautifully scrawled names glaring back at him and then he noticed yours. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday with your name starting at noon and going until midnight. And that’s when it hit him.

“Ohhhhh… your shift changed!”

You smirked and nodded happily.

Copper orbs flick between the page and yours. “I suppose you were training for the past few months?”

Another nod.

“And now you have your own schedule.”

Once more, an affirmative gesture is given and Gladio feels as though he is making up for his earlier stupidity. Not much, but some at least. Of course he can’t possibly keep his streak going. That would be far too much to ask!

The moment your face lights up with a soft, shy grin, he is gazing at you like you are the moon in the sky above and he is but a mere fragile mortal who has no right to be touched by your moonbeams. Or in Gladiolus speak, he looks like a complete dope while you’re standing there being as gorgeous as ever. It takes every ounce of self control he has not to reach out and touch you and unfortunately it is all used up keeping his physical gestures at bay, which leaves plenty of opportunity for his big fat mouth to royally destroy the mood.

“Gods you’re so damn pretty… ” His eyes fly open wide to have heard that out loud and it's all he can do to not collapse on the ground and will Titan to swallow him whole. “I swear to the Gods I’m normally much better at this…” Chuckling wryly, he waves the paper gently and tries to smile. Inside he feels like he is going to burn up with humiliation. “So… can I call you? Or… Well I mean not until your voice is back obviously. But we can text? Or I can come see you at work. I am living at the citadel now. And aren’t you? Most librarians do… I could come see you at your place. No!” F-U-C-K! Come on Gladiolus Amicitia, you are not some creepy stalker!

“I mean only if you would be okay with it. I’m not trying to find out where you live. I just… I umm…” Thankfully one of the Astrals smiles down upon him in the form of your smaller hand resting to his massive bicep to garner his attention.

When he glances down at your smaller frame, and all of those lush curves draped in thick cotton and billowing silk, he feels like a complete and utter fool. But a lucky fool because you are looking at him with some small amount of wonder despite all of his colossal screw ups this evening.

Thank Bahamut that the damn library is empty, because normally Noct is studying this late and he would have torn him apart by now. Verbally that is.

Then he realizes that with a small smile on your face and after a slight shake of your head, you took a piece of white paper and wrote something on it, sliding then through the surface in front of him.

"Saturday, lunch," and your phone number. 

If he hadn't already embarrassed himself horribly tonight, Gladio would have jumped and fist bumped the air in his excitement to have clearly won your favor. Grinning like a fool, he flashed you a quick and somehow not seductive wink, before saying, "I'll see you at 11 then baby. I'll come pick you up..." 

Tucking the paper into his front pocket with the utmost care, Gladiolus calmly made his way to the doors with you behind him to lock up and as he waved to your tired, smiling face like a complete moron, excitement rushed him. The moment he was alone, he did his little jump and fist bump routine where only the cameras could judge him, and then strutted his way back to his apartment.

Where he promptly began to panic.

How in the hell was he supposed to date you!

Shit... He was going to need some reinforcements.


End file.
